We are One We are Family
by Secii
Summary: Cast: Krisber (KrisxAmber) , EXO Cerita ini dibuat untuk Wu Yi Fan... cerita ini fiksi! Komentar positif aku harapkan.. terimakasih :D


**We are One. We are Family**

Story By: Secii

Cast: Krisber (KrisxAmber) , EXO

Cerita murni milik dan ide saya…maaf bila ada typo maupun kesalahan menulis ^^

Happy reading!

Aku duduk terdiam menatap layar benda elektronik ku, dengan menghembuskan nafas sesak yang sedari tadi memenuhi dadaku aku menatapi layar benda itu untuk kesekian kalinya.

'Akhirnya Baek menekan tombol _unfollow_-nya' benak ku berbicara, aku menaruh benda itu di atas meja kopi, aku mengacak rambutku frustasi. Berita dimana aku akan meninggalkan EXO sudah menyebar dan memenuhi dunia maya, begitu pula dengan komentar pedas teman-teman satu band ku yang menjadi topik hangat tersendiri bagi para pecinta _K-pop_ maupun_ Exostan_. Sedangkan yang bisa kulakukan hanya meng-_upload_ tulisan tanganku yang mengatakan aku baik-baik saja dan berterimakasih untuk semua orang yang telah mendukung ku di situs jejaring social yang tentu sudah banyak orang yang mengetahuinya. Weibo.

Aku melangkahkan kaki kearah jendela dan menetapi pemandangan malam, langit malam dengan taburan bintang yang ribuan mengingatkan ku dengan '_Galaxy Ocean'_ yang kami, aku dan member band ku ciptakan di Jepang saat kami mengadakan _showcase_ untuk kedua kalinya, aku tersenyum kecil mengingat saat itu. Kalau boleh aku berteriak lantang aku ingin sekali mengatakan betapa aku merindukan kesebelas temanku yang biasanya didekat ku, mengisi hari-hari ku dengan tawa maupun candaan. Masih terngiang motto kami di kepalaku _'We are One! We are EXO!'_.

"Kris? Sedang apa melamun seperti itu?" suara yang tak asing bagiku menyadakarkan ku dari lamunan

"Ah, tidak.."

"Jelas-jelas kau melamun…bagaimana kondisimu? Kau beristirahat dengan baik kan?"

"Kondisi ku membaik, istirahat ku juga cukup…apa perlu apa kau kesini Amber?"

**-Amber POV-**

Aku membuka pintu _apartment-_nya dengan perlahan, berusaha tidak membuat suara karena aku takut mengganggunya. Tapi saat pintu terbuka yang kutemukan adalah dia yang tengah melamun menatapi pemandangan malam, aku hanya bisa menatapnya sedih…tiap kali melihat sosoknya yang seperti ini membuatku merasa dihujani seribu jarum dan jahat karena tak bisa mengurangi beban yang tengah ia tanggung.

"Kris? Sedang apa melamun seperti itu?" dia menolehkan kepalanya kearah ku dan tersenyum kecil

"Ah, tidak.." dia menjawab, aku melepas mantel lalu menggantungkannya di gantungan mantel yang tersedia dan kemudian menghampirinya

"Jelas-jelas kau melamun…bagaimana kondisimu? Kau beristirahat dengan baik kan?" dia mengangguk sebagai jawaban

"Kondisi ku membaik, istirahat ku juga cukup…apa perlu apa kau kesini Amber?" aku menatapnya sejenak lalu menariknya untuk duduk di sofa

"Aku mengkhawatirkan mu…dan tadi ibu mu mengirimkan surat ke gedung S.M, aku tahu kau menghindari gedung itu jadi aku membawakannya" aku menyerahkan amplop putih yang tersegel rapih kepadanya, dia hanya terdiam lalu mengambilnya, dia menatapku ragu seperti meminta pendapat apakah harus dibaca atau tidak

"Baca saja…apa gunanya kalau ibu mu mengirim dan kau tidak membacanya?" dengan ragu dia membukanya dan mulai membacanya.

Bulir bening mengalir dari matanya, aku terkejut melihatnya karena aku jarang melihatnya seperti ini walaupun aku tahu dia sangat _sensitive_ bila menyangkut masalah ibunya

"Yi-Yifan?! Kau tak apa?!" karena panik aku menyebut nama aslinya yang merupakan kebiasan kecil kami saat kami hanya berdua, dia menatap ku sekilas dan akhirnya dia menyenderkan kepalanya dibahuku dengan posisi muka yang tersembunyi

"Dia tahu…aku membuatnya khawatir…Yiyun" aku terdiam, membuat ibunya khawatir adalah hal yang paling dibencinya, aku hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk punggungnya berusaha menenangkan

"Coba untuk menelfonnya?" dia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku dengan tatapan 'Jangan-Bercanda-Liu Yi Yun'

"Hey! Siapa tahu itu membuatnya lebih tenang atau kau bisa mengirimkan lagu rekaman mu dan Kevin kepadanya" aku menatapnya sebal dengan bibir yang ku kerucutkan, dia terdiam dan dia akhirnya sibuk memainkan handphone-nya. Aku menghembuskan nafas dan melangkah kearah jendela dan menatap langit malam yang penuh dengan gugusan bintang, terlintas dibenakku saat melihat gugusan bintang yang bertaburan…teringat tentang _Galaxy Ocean_ yang selalu ia sebut-sebut sebagai sumber kekuatannya.

**-Kris POV-**

Aku memandangi sosoknya dari belakang, sosok kecilnya yang kini tengah menatapi pemandangan diluar…entah bagaimana aku harus berterimakasih olehnya, di saat komentar pedas itu datang bagaikan hujan deras dia bagaikan matahari yang datang tiba-tiba, mengeringkan dan mengangkat beban yang aku tanggung

"Yifan, kau mau melihat kondisi _Twitter_? _Hashtag #WeBelieveInYouKris _sangat ramai sekali dan menjari _trends topic_ dimana-mana…ah! Banyak sekali gambar, tulisan dan_ fanart _lainnya yang menginginkan kalian tetap menjadi satu… Yifan..kau tak akan pergi kan?" dia menatapku dengan pandangan memelas miliknya, dengan segera aku menghampirinya dan memeluknya

"Aku tidak akan…mungkin aku hanya butuh istirahat" dia membalas pelukanku dan membenamkan wajahnya di dadaku

"Aku cemburu padamu Yifan…_fans _mu sangat peduli terhadapmu bahkan sangat menyayangimu…jangan kau buat mereka kecewa Yifan…jangan buat aku kecewa" aku terdiam mendengar perkataannya, dia memang benar.

"Aku tahu tak mudah bagi kita yang bukan asli dari korea, _homesick_ melanda kita…tidak seperti mereka yang asli dari Korea yang hanya tinggal berlari kerumah mereka bila _homesick_ melanda mereka, tapi kau tidak sendirian…ada Luhan, Tao yang bahkan manja dan cengeng, Yixing, Aku, Victoria, Henry dan Zhoumi. Kita keluarga besar Yifan..kau juga memiliki member EXO yang menunggumu, jangan menutup diri…" nafas ku tercekat seiring dengan berhentinya dia berbicara, aku melonggarkan pelukan ku terhadapanya dan dia juga melepaskan pelukannya. Aku menatap wajahnya yang kini sembab

"Yifan…aku mencintaimu, sama seperti yang lainnya…kita keluarga kan?" aku menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya sambil tersenyum kecil

"Kita memang".

**-EXO Dorm-**

"Hyuunnggg…!" teriakan heboh sang magnae membuat para _hyung_-nya berlari mengahmpirinya

"Ada apa Sehun?" sang _leader_, Suho. Menatapnya dengan wajah khawatir

"Kris-_hyung_ mengirimkan pesan!" spontan kesepuluh pasang mata membulat kaget

"Mana?! Biar aku melihatnya..!" teriakan Chanyeol tiba-tiba pecah saat mendengar kabar tersebut

"Biar aku duluan..!" kali ini Tao yang berteriak yang membuat kondisi menjadi heboh

"Diam! Biar aku yang bacakan!" akhirnya Suho menenangkan kesepuluh membernya, Suho mengambil _handphone _milik Sehun dan mulai membacakannya

_Untuk ke-11 member…._

_Hey, maaf baru memberi kabar kepada kalian semua karena aku terlalu takut member kabar kepada kalian. Aku tahu kalian marah, kecewa atau mungkin membenciku…sungguh aku tidak apa dengan kondisi tersebut. Sebagai seorang leader aku tidak bertanggung jawab, sampaikan maaf ku kepada semuanya terutama kepada member EXO-M. Maafkan aku tidak bisa menampakan diri dan malah mengirim pesan seperti ini, aku merasa belum pantas menemui kalian…aku menyayangi kalian._

_Ah ya…pasti kalian telah mendengar tentang kondisi ku, maaf tidak member tahu yang sebenarnya kepada kalian…_

_Aku teringat dengan apa yang kuteriakan di pantai saat kita sedang menjalani shooting EXOShowtime untuk episode 12._

'_EXO Saranghaja~!'_

_Hahaha ini sungguh konyol tapi sekarang…aku mengerti maknyanya seperti motto kita_

'_We are One! We are EXO!'_

_Kita tetap satu kan? Kita keluarga kan? Aku harap kita masih._

_Maafkan aku sekali lagi…aku menyayangi kalian…_

_We are One!._

Hening….kesebelas _member_ terdiam dan sibuk dengan fikiran masing-masing

"Dia..hiks…dia _gege _yang baik…dia sudah seperti kakak untuk ku…dia menjagaku sedari _trainee_ hingga sekarang…" Tao mulai terisak, disebelahnya Luhan mencoba menenangkannya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca

"Walaupun dia konyol dan suka bertingkah aneh…dia pria yang hebat" Chanyeol menyuarakan pikirannya dan _member_ lainnya menganggukan kepalanya setuju

"Kita hanya dapat berdoa untuk kesembuhannya…" Suho angkat bicara kali ini tapi keheningan masih melanda mereka

"We are One…We are EXO" tiba-tiba Sehun berbicara dengan suara yang sedikit serak, semua member melihat kearahnya dan kemudia satu demi satu mulai tersenyum

"Yeah…We are One! We are EXO! EXO Saranghaja..!" akhirnya kesebelas _member_ berteriak lantang, suara mereka yang lantang menembus langit malam dan membaha ke seluruh _Galaxy_... untuknya…Wu Yi Fan atau Kris…kita semua disini sebagai satu kelurga dan mendukungmu.

Fin.


End file.
